Firsts
by empathic-girl
Summary: This is a series of oneshots detailing firsts of Tom Riddle's life with Hermione Granger.  It is spolliers up till book 6, and completely EWE.  TM/HG
1. Noticed

**AN: **Okay so this is another new story, but it is completely planned out for little oneshots. It is TM/HG, which is kind of insane, but I think it will be a good story. Each Chapter is one action between Hermione and Tom.

Chapter 1- Noticed

Talk was loud in the great hall that morning. News of a trio of transfer students was spreading fast. Once Headmaster Dippet had entered the hall, the wave of sound from the murmuring students was silenced. The headmaster cleared his throat.

"Hello students. It seems as through we have a few transfer students. Please make them feel at home." He said before sitting down.

"Tom." Abraxas Malfoy said, whispering to me. "What do you think? I mean about all of this?" I glanced at the Malfoy heir, showing the obvious distain to talk about this and began looking for these transfer students. Almost immediately I spotted two boys across the hall sitting under the Gryffindor banner. Both were glaring at me. Not a surprise that the Gryffindors have already corrupted them. No use to me. I continued to scan the tables. There were no other new students. I quickly scanned the tables again. I gave a quick look down our table, the cunning Slytherins and noticed the single solitary figure. She was the third new student. She sat, he brown hair tied off with a green ribbon. She may have worn the uniform, but she stared longingly at the other side of the room, at the two boys. She would not be of use to me.

_Little did Tom Riddle know that this would only be the first time he noticed her. _

Next: Laughed


	2. Laughed

**AN:** This is going to be a story when I've got writer's block. Don't expect regular updates from me at all.

Chapter 2- Laughed

The first class we had together was advanced potions. She had stopped to talk to the new Gryffindors, a redhead and a dark haired boy, before walking down to the dungeons without need of directions.

As it turned out, she evened out the class. As I was the only one without a partner, she became mine.

"Tom-" I began as she sat down. She cut me off.

"Riddle, I believe." She said her voice calm, but annoyed. So the Gryffindors warned her about me. Stupid Gryffindors.

"Yes." I answered. She did not say another word. "You know it is polite to introduce yourself once someone has introduced themselves." She glanced up from the notes she was taking (I appeared I was not paying attention in class) and looked at me. Her eyes were cinnamon coloured.

"Gwyneth Hermione Dumbledore, but people call me Hermione." She said a dead panned expression clear on her face.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. You arrived with two Gryffindors, did you not? What might their names be?" I asked, attempting to be polite, but she was having none of it. We began separate potions. I was secretly searching for information about the new students. Her eyes had the shine like she was arguing an internal debate.

"Harry, my twin is the darker haired boy, while Ronald White is the redhead." She spoke. She had obvious concerns about giving me any information.

Apparently Abraxas decided to induct her into Slytherin that class. He waited until her back was turned to me and placed pixie wings into her cauldron. They would have an explosive effect in the potion we were currently working on. Unfortunately for him, that ingredient never hit the surface of her potion. I watched as it fell and disappeared just before it would skim the surface. Seconds later, the warning bells went off, and the class ran out of the classroom. Abraxas' cauldron exploded, right on him, and he screamed. When Slughorn came around to ask what we thought happened, Hermione answered.

"Professor, I do believe Malfoy accidentally knocked in pixie wings by mistake. Although I cannot answer as to why he even has pixie wings near his cauldron as they were not needed in the potion." She said. Mumbling to her self she concluded, "Maybe he has a fetish or something." Slughorn's eyebrows shot up, as he heard what she said. As the class went back into the classroom to place stasis charms on their potions, I waited behind. Placing a silencing charm around myself, I burst out laughing. She hit the galleons on that one. Malfoy did have a fetish for pixie wings.

_Little did he know this would only be the first time she would make him laugh. _

Next: Finished.


	3. Finished

Chapter 3 – Finished

After Potions class was Transfiguration with Dumbledore. As seventh years, they were supposed to be transfiguring a needle into a living tortoise. It was the first lesson, on the subject, but for some reason, it had just been added to the syllabus, making it something he had never tried before. It took him four tries, but he was still ahead of everyone around him.

Except her. She was sitting with the two Gryffindors. The other transfer students. And there was already more than one perfect tortoise on her desk. There were three. Inwardly seething, he listened to the praise given to her that should have been his. He vowed that he would never come in second again.

_Little did he know that this would only be the first time she beat him in class._

Next: Offended


End file.
